Os porquês de Lord Voldemort
by Pollyanna Depp Weasley
Summary: Lord Voldemort é o pior inimigo de todos... mas... porquê?


Os "porquês" de Lord Voldemort

By: Polly Depp Weasley

- Amethis, Seleena! – Um a um os novos alunos de Hogwarts eram chamados. O Chapéu Seletor continuava lá, em cima do seu banquinho.

Uma menina pequenina, de cabelos loiríssimos, se sentou no banquinho e logo o Chapéu foi posto em sua cabeça.

- Grifinória! – O Chapéu gritou, fazendo a menina abrir um enorme sorriso, antes de se dirigir à mesa da Grifinória.

- Clement, Mabel! – Dessa vez, era uma menina de cabelos muito escuros e curtos, com olhos assustadoramente negros. Mas ao colocar o Chapéu, viu que este estava numa grande dúvida.

- Humm... Muito difícil... – disse uma voz em sua cabeça. – Vejo que tem muita coragem... E é muito inteligente, também. Tem um coração muito bom... Mas acima de tudo é ambiciosa. Vejo que faria de tudo – eu disse "tudo" – para conseguir o que quer. Então que seja... – E falou em voz alta, para todos ouvirem, o Chapéu. – Sonserina!

Mabel sorriu, olhando diretamente para o garoto à sua frente, que era magro, de cabelos negros e um pouco alto para sua idade. Então seguiu para a mesa da Sonserina.

Depois de algum tempo, ele também foi chamado.

- Riddle, Tom!

O garoto subiu os degraus, decidido. Mal o Chapéu tocou sua cabeça, gritou "Sonserina!". Ele saltou do banco – já sem o chapéu -, foi para a mesa da sonserina, acabando por sentar ao lado de Mabel. Os estudantes mais velhos o cumprimentaram, mas Mabel apenas disse:

- Eu já sabia.

Tom olhou para ela; um olhar enigmático.

- Como? Como sabia? – perguntou, com autoridade.

- Não interessa à você. – Mabel falou, simplesmente.

- Fale! – O tom de voz dele agora passou para "ordenando".

- Em mim você não manda, Riddle. – A menina disse, e depois não falou mais com ele. Mesmo assim, Tom não cederia. Depois do banquete, correu atrás dela.

- Fale logo o que você quis dizer com aquilo, Clement, ou... – ele começou.

- Ou o quê? – Mabel parou, olhando para ele. – Vai usar seus poderes para me ameaçar, é isso? Tom, eu sou tão bruxa quanto você é bruxo e soube disto a vida toda. Você pode ser bem poderoso, mas não é tão sabido quanto eu, então não se incomode em me ameaçar, pois minha varinha está comigo e eu não sentirei pena em dobrar você no meio como um sanduíche, certo? – E deu um risinho.

Tom pareceu desarmado.

- Mas... – Ele recomeçou, com calma. – Por favor, como você sabia?

- Vi em você. Tem um "quê" de sonserino. – Mabel deu de ombros. – Não que eu me importe, mas eu vi Salazar Slytherin em você.

Tom piscou. Os dois começaram a andar em direção ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina, com o grupo dos alunos mais antigos e o monitor.

A menina olhou para o teto, aérea. Nem notou quando os outros zombaram por ela guardar canetas e cadernos trouxas na bolsa. Isso parecia inapropriado para um sonserino, mas não para Clement. Para ela, era normal.

O dia seguinte era domingo, portanto, não haveria aula. Tom acordou cedo, com a intenção de pesquisar sobre magias poderosas, para calar a boca de Mabel, mas ao chegar na Sala Comunal, a viu sentada numa poltrona, lendo um livro. Tinha uma faixa cor-de-rosa na cabeça, sapatilhas negras nos pés, metida numa blue-jeans e uma blusinha rosa.

- Olá, Tom. – Ela falou, quando o avistou, sempre sorrindo.

- O que é? – Tom foi grosso. Não queria papo com concorrentes.

- Mau-Humor? – Mabel voltava à sua leitura. Era um livro muito velho, de capa de couro. – Sabe... este livro é bem interessante, se não fosse o fato de que a moça morre no final...

- Eu não me interesso em livros trouxas, Clement. Eu sou um bruxo.

- Eu também sou. – Mabel falou, desafiadora, olhando nos olhos de Tom. – E não me importo.

Tom se calou. Não iria gastar sua voz com ela. Mas, olhando atentamente, teve de admitir que ela era bonitinha. "Talvez", pensou, "quando ela tiver uns 15, ou 16, anos, será a mais requisitada para bailes". Depois disso, nunca mais falou com ela.

- 5 anos depois –

Tom Marvolo Riddle, o melhor de Hogwarts. O melhor... se não fosse Mabel Clement. Ainda era melhor que ela, claro, mas a moça era boa... muito boa.

Foi então que ela cruzou a esquina. Os cabelos estavam na cintura, presos por uma trança. Tinha o mesmo olhar sonhador, os mesmos passos vacilantes.

- Olá, Tom. – Ela o cumprimentou, ao passar, com o mesmo sorriso que sempre tinha. Estranho, alegre, e intimidador.

Só que desta vez, aconteceu algo diferente. Não a repulsa que Tom sempre sentira ao vê-la, mas uma grande vontade de retribuir o sorriso. Foi sem querer... Simplesmente sorriu, e ele nunca sorrira.

Mabel passou por Tom, e ele notou que ela rebolava enquanto andava. Sentiu um arrepio na nuca. Opa! Isso não deveria ter acontecido. Balançou a cabeça e continuou seu caminho. Há muito não falava com Mabel, mas tinha seus amigos, não precisava dela...

Então parou. Seus amigos não eram verdadeiros. O seguiam porque ele era "legal", mas Tom podia ver falsidade nos olhos deles, mas não nos de Mabel. Ele não conseguia ver maldade. Ambição sim, muita, do tipo "Maquiavel" – Todos os fins justificam os meios -, mas maldade? Seria capaz de, se vê-la dormindo, acreditar em anjos. Voltou, praticamente correndo para alcançá-la.

A encontrou sentada, embaixo de uma árvore, lendo um monte de livros, que estavam numa pilha ao lado esquerdo dela.

- Clement. – Tom falou, quando chegou perto dela.

- Olá, Tom. – A moça levantou a cabeça, semi-cerrando os olhos, por conta do sol, e lançando-lhe um sorriso.

"É realmente um bonito sorriso", Tom pensou. "E eu tinha razão. Todos os garotos querem sair com ela, mas ela não quer sair com nenhum... mas se... se fosse... eu? Claro que ela aceitaria!"

- Não que importe, Riddle, mas a última vez que falei com você foi há cinco anos atrás. Por que veio falar comigo agora? – a voz o acordou do seu devaneio. – Sente aqui, sim?

Mabel pegou a mochila de seu lado direito, pondo-a ao lado da pilha de livros, abrindo espaço para Tom, que sentou-se.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta... meio íntima? – Tom sabia que com Mabel deveria ser bem calmo. Ameaças não funcionariam, já que ela devolvia na mesma moeda.

- Tá.

- Por que você não aceita os pedidos dos garotos... ah... para sair com você?

- Ah... Eles são todos uns batráquios. – Mabel sorriu, olhando para ele. Tom anotou mentalmente um recado para procurar saber o que era "batráquio". – E você? Convidou alguém para a festa de fim-de-ano?

- Não.

- Planeja levar alguém?

- É da sua conta? – Tom estava bem mais áspero.

- Você ME fez uma pergunta íntima, e eu respondi. Quero o troco, agora. – Mabel olhou para ele com um sorriso maldoso e um olhar maroto. Apesar de ser boazinha, ainda era uma sonserina.

- Sim. Há uma garota. – Tom disse, mesmo não pensando em garota alguma, mas não queria que ela pensasse que ele era um fracassado ou coisa assim.

- Então vai dançar com ela? – a moça perguntou, em tom casual.

- Não. Eu não sei dançar. – Tom admitiu. Não era nada demais, pois ele não se via dançando em bailes.

Mas, para sua surpresa, o rosto de Mabel se iluminou.

- Ei! – Mabel pulou na frente dele, segurando-o pelos joelhos. – Será que eu posso te ensinar a dançar?

- N... – Tom começou a falar, mas ela não lhe deu atenção.

- Vem cá! – Mabel se levantou, puxando-o junto. Com um aceno de varinha, todos os livros entraram na bolsa. Ela a pegou, e pôs no ombro. Pegou a mão de Tom. – Vem! – E correu, puxando-o.

Correram por tanto tempo que Tom sentiu os joelhos doendo. Mas, de repente, uma porta se abriu na parede.

- 'Bora! – Mabel lhe lançou um sorriso tão singelo que momentaneamente Tom sentiu vontade de encostar seus lábios nos dela, que eram muito rosados. Mas só por um segundo, então entrou na sala.

4546546846549841261984561684651564984261065165125484

Por quase um mês, Tom ficou com a música que dançava com Mabel na cabeça. Mas as aulas de dança não pareceram suficientes. Mabel queria ensiná-lo como tratar uma garota, mas, naquele tempo, ele realmente queria ficar longe dela... A moça fazia algo com seu corpo, e não só quando estava com a mão em sua cintura. Ultimamente, até a voz dela o deixava... bem... quente. Não exatamente, porque o que sentia na barriga era frio, mas, de repente, do nada, ele começava a criar qualquer motivo para ficar perto dela, mesmo sem querer.

- Oi, Tom! – Uma pessoa o abraçou pela cintura, então ele teve que parar muito rápido.

- Oi, Mabel. – Tom se desvencilhou dela.

- Queria falar com você hoje, na sala. – Estava se referindo à Sala Precisa. – Você vai?

- Vai me forçar a dançar balé? – Tom ironizou.

- Claro que não, seu babaca. – Tom fez uma careta. – Vai?

- Vou. – Ele disse, querendo ficar o mais longe dela possível.

- Então, tchau! – E deu um beijo na bochecha de Tom.

Automaticamente, ele passou a mão pela cintura dela, Mabel estava na ponta dos pés.

- T… Tom?

Suas bocas estavam quase se tocando, quando ele virou o rosto e a beijou na bochecha, que estava completamente vermelha.

- Até lá. – E saiu, deixando-a pasma.

"Por que, só me diga, POR QUE, você não beijou a boca dela?!" uma voz irritante perguntou na cabeça de Tom, então outra voz respondeu: " Porque, ontem, você descobriu que ela é trouxa! Não o pai trouxa, OS DOIS!", e a outra voz "Mas você gosta dela, o que isso tem a ver?".

- É. O que tem a ver? – Tom falou em voz alta.

Mais tarde, quando chegou à sala precisa, Mabel estava no meio da sala, que era cheia de almofadas pratas e verdes.

- Oi, Tom! – Mabel sorriu, estendendo-lhe um braço.

- Oi, Mabel. – Tom segurou a mão dela e sentou-se na frente dela.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa, Tom? – Mabel o olhou, ruborizada.

- Outra coisa, você quer dizer. – Ele a corrigiu. – Mas sim, pode.

- Você já beijou?

Foi como se água fria caísse sobre ele.

- Isso não... – Olhar inquisidor. – Não, mas pouco estou ligando. – Respondeu, rápido.

- Então, tá. – Mabel fez menção de levantar, mas Tom segurou seu braço.

- Espere. – Disse ele. – Tenho uma coisa para te dar. – E tirou do bolso um colar. Era uma cobra de prata, enrolada em si mesma, que tinha esmeraldas em vez de olhos.

Os olhos de Mabel se iluminaram. Nunca vira algo tão cheio de significado, ou beleza.

- T… Tom? – Mabel estava vermelha, os dedos tremendo enquanto ele lhe entregava a peça.

- Vamos, aceite. Achei quando tinha 12 anos e não quero novamente dentro do meu malão. Sabe… vai ficar bem melhor no seu pescoço, acho…

- Obrigada! – Mabel abraçou-o pelo pescoço, e Tom deixou escapar um sorriso. – Eu… Tenho uma coisa para você também. – Ela disse, ao se separar dele. – Feche os olhos. – pediu.

Tom fechou-os, meio relutante. Com pouco tempo, sentiu algo quente e molhado pousar sobre seus lábios.

"Clement está me beijando?" ele pensou, e um segundo depois, a pressão em seus lábios sumira. Sem nem abrir os olhos, ele buscou os lábios de Mabel novamente, que encontrou em menos tempo ainda. O beijo era mais quente, tanto que Tom nem notou que estava deitando-a. Suas mãos foram parar uma no pescoço dela, e a outra numa mão (a que segurava o colar). A mão livre da moça entrava em seus cabelos e, quase um minuto depois, Tom se separou dela, como que notando o que havia feito, e sentou-se.

Mabel continuou deitada, arfando; os olhos fechados.

- Desculpe. – Tom murmurou, sem sentir um pingo de culpa.

- Não precisa. – Mabel se levantou devagar, e, sentada, pôs o colar no pescoço. – Foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu nos últimos 15 anos. – E deu um "selinho" nele.

Mabel começou a andar em direção à porta, quando Tom a chamou.

- Sim? – Mabel virou-se.

- Quer ir ao baile comigo? – Tom perguntou, se levantando. Como resposta, recebeu um sorriso.

18915646915619840984651654984621698741

- Dezembro, Londres Trouxa. –

- Obrigada por me convidar pra sair, Tom.

Mabel parecia ainda mais serena à luz da lua. As mãos dos dois estavam dentro do bolso dos casacos, e estava tão frio que podia-se ver o ar saindo da boca deles.

- De nada. – Tom andava ao lado dela, olhando-a de cabeça baixa. – Mabel?

- Sim? – Ela parou. Estava tão escuro que ela quase não viu quando ele passava a mão pela sua cintura e a beijava. Acabou por ficar encostada no muro da viela, sentindo os dedos frios dele na sua bochecha.

- Wow. – Mabel respirava com dificuldade, sorrindo, as testas dos dois encostadas. Mas seu sorriso se desfez quando viu que duas mãos o agarravam pelo pescoço.

Nem gritar conseguiu. Uma pessoa a puxara e a segurava por trás, fortemente, tapando-lhe a boca, enquanto Tom tentava lutar em vão.

- Mabel! A varinha! – Tom gritava, mas a moça não podia responder; uma mão a calava, e ela só balançava a cabeça, dizendo "não". Então ele entendeu. Ainda era menor de idade, se usasse a varinha, seria expulso.

Em um piscar de olhos (ninguém sabe como aconteceu), Tom foi jogado no chão. O dinheiro trouxa que tinha todo roubado. Olhou para frente e viu Mabel no chão também, mas em vez de ficar despreocupado, ficou apavorado. Uma faca estava na barriga dela, e o sangue saia pela boca.

- Mab... Mabel... – Tom chegou perto dela, de gatinhas, com os olhos arregalados e o cérebro entrando em curto.

- Tom... – Mabel deixara de ser a menina que Tom tinha pena para aquela que ele sentiria falta, que ele queria gostar, mas não conseguia. – Eu te amo, sabe?

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Tom não se sentiu bem. Sentiu ódio. Mabel gostava dele, e ele não podia gostar mais dela, pois, depois de ela falar, já não respirava mais. Pouco depois, o coração parara de bater. Mabel morrera... por conta de trouxas.

Tom trincou os dentes, reprimindo lágrimas, as únicas que ele quisera soltar em toda sua vida.

- Malditos! – gritou. – Matarei todos! Todos esses trouxas idiotas! TODOS!

- Londres, muitos anos depois. –

Ele quisera herdeiros, e tivera. Não eram homens, duas gêmeas, mas, se ele falhasse, elas poderiam continuar seu caminho... se sua preferida não fosse como ela. Se ela não fosse tão... boazinha.

Lord Voldemor se escondera em seu alojamento. Olhava o teto, deitado na cama. Pegou uma coisa na gaveta ao lado e a observou. Era um colar, que tinha o pingente de uma cobra com esmeraldas em vez de olhos. Olhou-o até que cansou, e escutou batidas na porta.

- Posso entrar, senhor? – Era uma voz feminina, conhecida.

- Espero que seja importante. – Disse, sentando-se numa poltrona do outro lado do quarto, com o colar entre os dedos compridos e finos.

- Não é muito. – Uma moça de cabelos escuros entrou no quarto. Não aparentava ter mais de 19 anos. – Não para o senhor, mas é para mim.

- Fale. – Disse, e a moça chegou mais perto, até que se ajoelhou de frente à ele.

- Tarja está cantando glória antes do tempo. Me insulta. Diz que sou sua preferida, e me tem ódio, pois não tem a mesma varinha que eu. – Ela o olhou diretamente em seus olhos vermelhos. – Me chama de sangue-ruim. Como se tivesse sangue diferente do meu.

- E o que dizes à ela? – Voldemort perguntou, levemente atento.

- Não muita coisa. Procuro relevar. – Disse-lhe. – Ela não sabe controlar as emoções.

- Mas você não é muito diferente dela, é? – O homem perguntou, olhando para o colar. A rinha entre suas filhas durara anos...

- Sim, senhor. – A moça tremeu ao tocar os dedos do pai. – Eu amo.

Lord Voldemor levantou a cabeça, olhando para ela.

- Posso te chamar de... pai? – A moça perguntou, tremendo, mas com o olhar firme.

Lord Voldemort pensou por longos três minutos, girando o colar entre os dedos, até que o pôs no pescoço da garota.

- Sim. – respondeu. – Mabel.

Mabel abriu um sorriso. Os olhos azuis brilhando.

- Obrigada, senhor... digo... pai... digo... – Ela balançou a cabeça. – Obrigada.

Ela levantou-se, erguendo o pescoço e levantando o queixo fino. Mabel Mérope Riddle, era como era chamada. Saiu pela porta, não antes de olhar para o pai, meio surpresa, meio feliz.

Ao vê-la fechar a porta trás de si, Voldemort olhou pela janela.

- Não sei se foi uma boa idéia, Mabel, arranjar uma mulher que fosse parecida com você. Mas não se preocupe. Você será vingada...

Fim.

**_N/A.: Bem... Criei essa fic pra tipo mostrar que tio Voldie tem motivos pra ser mau!! rsss..._**

**_Espero que tenham gostado... há muito venho pensando na Mabel, e pode ser que alguém ai concorde comigo... espero..._**

**_beijos,_**

**_Polly-Polly._**


End file.
